bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Rakis
Rakis was the Toa of Power Scream who once served the Toa team on the Princess' Island. She died fighting Xalcak. Biography Rakis became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point she arrived on the Princess' Island and joined the Toa team there. ''Parallels Rakis continued to serve the team. She continued to help hunt for Xalcak, and fought Strievers on many occasions. One night, she encountered the Island Defense for the first time, because of Yuli and Ryza. She was soon sent of to a different location to fight the new Striever attacks. When discussing Island Defense, she advocated killing them. When moving to the Dunes of Sorrow, she shouted at Hark and Clasis to be quiet, annoyed by their simple talking. Soon a Striever ambush came, composed of many of the soldiers, causing a large fight to break out with the entire team. When a Slith overpowered Hark and had Veran and Sigil struggling, she intervened and used her Power Scream attack to wound it. When Veran split the team, she went with Hark and Seig, to her chagrin, especially when Hark said he couldn't fight to his fullest. Rakis and Hark immediately argued, forcing Rakis to pull rank to silence them, but that didn't last long, when Seig pointed out the foolishness in that idea. As they walked, Rakis told Seig about Xalcak's powers, and how he could easily kill them all here, though she and Seig could escape, leaving Hark to die. They were soon attacked by Strievers, forcing Rakis and Seig to do the fighting, while Hark waited in the middle to stab. They soon used their powers to kill the attackers at Hark's insistence. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Later, when Hark was found after being defeated by Xalcak, Veran decided to go after the enemy, even though he had escaped. He ordered Rakis with him and headed out. Days later, she found Atel, Hark and Sigil and ordered them to come to the Dunes; Xalcak was there. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil, and she died from the wound. She was revived on the Red Star, but was trapped there, as the return mechanism of the Star had malfunctioned long ago. Abilities & Traits Rakis is a vicious fighter who acts more like a male than a female. She is quick to anger and annoyance. Mask & Tools Rakis wears an unknown Kanohi and uses claws. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Um-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran